


Свитер

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: О том, как кое-кто таскает чужую одежду.
Relationships: Maeva Méline/Solal, Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	Свитер

Осень догоняет их где-то в Реймсе, засыпает листьями, кружит ветрами и резко, будто со злобы, швыряет пригоршни мелких капель в стёкла и за шиворот, и Флоран, чертыхаясь, перерывает свою сумку сверху донизу, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь тёплое, в чём не будут так леденеть локти. Они с Микелем делят один номер гостиницы на двоих, будто им не хватает одной мансарды в Париже и соседних кресел в гастрольном автобусе.  
Над ними уже подшучивают, но Флоран уже как-то привык к тому, что периодически находит у себя какие-то вещи Микеля, начиная от зубной щётки и заканчивая запасными струнами для гитары, и что Микеле берёт в дорогу два тёплых свитера вместо одного.  
\- Опять забыл, - с мягким укором в голосе, говорит Микеле, выходя из душа и на ходу вытирая волосы. Он касается горячими от воды пальцами заледеневшего под тонкой футболкой локтя Флорана и кивает на свою сумку: - Выбери один из двух и не забудь потом постирать, - Флоран ставит сумку на кровать и забирается в неё в поисках свитера, поэтому он не обращает внимания на неуверенность в голосе Микеле, когда тот добавляет: - Не люблю, как потом одежда пахнет твоим табаком.

Они ждут Микеля на крыльце: Солаль в застёгнутой под горло куртке, Фло, пытающийся натянуть рукава свитера на костяшки пальцев, которыми сжимает сигарету, и Маэва в непонятной хламиде поверх привычной одежды.  
\- Это ведь свитер Микеле, - замечает она, и Флоран чувствует, что смущается. Он заполняет паузу в диалоге затяжкой, а потом ему уже и не требуется отвечать.  
\- Это ведь плащ Солаля, - говорит подбежавший Микель, пытающийся натянуть рукава своего свитера на костяшки пальцев. Он замечает такой же жест Флорана и, подмигнув ему, приобнимает Маэву за плечи: - Идём?


End file.
